Not Again Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam tries to talk Andy into starting another rumour about them. But are they too late? A companion piece to Let's Give Them Something Andy.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Thank you everyone for reviewing my last ff and also for adding it to your favourites. Your encouraging reviews and support have inspired me to write this next one. Here's a companion piece to the last one. A one shot (sorry) but I hope you'll like it. Happy reading!

**Summary** : Sam talks Andy into starting another rumour.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rookie Blue. But the grammar and spelling mistakes in this ff are mine. Not intended but after reading and editing it many (many) times, I'm kind of dizzy. So….. forgive me?

**xox**

Andy rang the doorbell with her elbows since she had two bags of groceries in her arms. It was a while before the door opened, revealing a woman she had never seen before. But Andy knew that she had to be Sam's sister. Sam had called her last night saying that he would be bringing his sister to his home. The airport in New York was closed due to heavy snow and they don't know when Michael, Sarah's husband, who was in New York, would be back. He didn't want to leave his sister in St. Catherine's alone with a twisted ankle.

She was shorter than Andy. The height was not the matter, Andy thought. But it was the set stern face, framed by short, curly, dark hair that mattered. The piercing eyes that were staring at her, which made her uneasy, were a little strange. But Andy couldn't say why.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Sam?" Andy replied as she adjusted the heavy bags more comfortably in her arms.

"I see." The lady tapped her chin. "Are you Andy? Andy McNally?"

"Yes." Andy nodded.

"Tell me. What are your intentions towards my brother?" She suddenly lashed, which caught Andy by surprise.

"SARAH!"

"Oh crap! Grumpy's timing really sucks!" She was about to stomp her foot when she wobbled and had to grab on to the door.

"You ok?" Andy asked worriedly.

The other woman nodded and gave Andy an ok sign. Her stern façade a short while earlier was gone. It was replaced by twinkling eyes and cheeky smile.

Sam's figure appeared in the doorway. He opened the door wider which made his sister hobbled backwards. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder. His hair was wet and he smells really good. He had just finished his shower when he heard his sister yelling there was someone at the door. He got dressed in super speed time but still, despite her hobbling, Sarah got to the door first.

Seeing Andy, he ushered her inside and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He took over the bags from her arms. He then gave her another kiss behind her ear, murmuring an "I miss you", before turning to glare at his sister who was leaning against the door. His sister was grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think you were doing scaring Andy like that?"

"Awww! Come on Grumpy! I never get the chance to pull the big sister routine." She whined. "You've never brought any girl home before."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Andy. Meet my supposedly elder sister, Sarah." He then placed one bag on the floor and moved closer to Andy. Resting his hand on her hip, he pulled her closer. "Sarah, meet Andy. My McNally."

"Usually he says your name with a sigh and a stupid grin." Sarah winked at Andy and smile smugly at Sam when he glared at her. "Aren't you supposed to carry me to the couch Grumpy?"

"These bags are lighter." Sam mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I heard that!" she yelled. "And get us some drinks will you?"

"Slave driver!" She heard her brother complained.

"Please, Sammy. I promise not to tell Andy anything embarrassing about you."

"Fine!"

"For the next five minutes, that is." Sarah whispered to Andy. Andy covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

Sarah took a step towards Andy and held her hand out. "Think you could help me to the couch, Sweetie? That brother of mine tends to forget I'm around when he has food in his arms." Hooking an arm around Andy's shoulder, she looked up at the younger woman. "You are tall aren't you?"

"Everyone is taller than you are, Sister Dear!" Sam voiced out from the kitchen.

"Making it much easier for me to kick you in the shin, Brother Dear." Sarah responded with a thumb up at Andy. Andy replied with a laugh that lights up her face. Upon seeing it, Sarah added, "Hahah! Now I know why Grumpy goes all dopey when he talks about you."

"Sarah?" Sam growled from the kitchen. "Behave."

They had made it to the couch and Sarah pulled Andy to sit beside her.

"Does he act all bossy at work too?"

"You can't imagine." Andy replied with a wink.

"For that remark, you get the honor of paper work for the next two weeks Officer McNally." Sam suddenly materialized behind his new girlfriend and leaned down to kiss the back of her head. He softly whispered, "I love you" for her ears only, before handing them each a glass of orange juice. He then sat down next to her and snaked his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Don't you have lunch to fix?" His sister quipped.

"What? And leave Andy to your endless questions?"

"Be nice or I'll tell her where you stashed your adorable baby pictures."

Sam leaned closer to Andy and stage whisper, "And you say I'm evil, McNally."

"I can hear you, you know." His sister reached over and slapped his knee. "Now be a darling and go away. We need to have a girly chat."

Sam pulled Andy closer to him in defiance. Andy placed her hand on his knee and turned her head to him. "It's ok. I'll be fine." She assured him with a smile.

"Ok." Sam kissed her temple and rose to get back to fixing their lunch. When he saw Sarah taking Andy's hand to get the younger girl to turn to her, he stopped.

"Andy. I have a serious question and I need you to answer me honestly."

Sam sat down again.

"Ok. Sure." Andy nodded.

Sarah then lifted her own hand and covered her left eye for a few seconds before putting her hand down. She then repeated the same with her right eye. If Andy was puzzled at her actions, she was more perplexed when she heard Sam groaned, "Not that again! I'm outta here." He got up and hurried to the kitchen.

"Coward!" Sarah hissed. Then she asked Andy, "So, what do you think?"

"About…?" Andy ventured slowly. She really didn't know what Sarah was asking.

"My eyes! Do I look better with blue eyes?" She closed her right eye, "Or my natural brown?" She closed her left eye.

"Erm…blue." Hoping she was right.

"Oh Sweetie! Finally I get someone to agree with me!" She grabbed Andy and hugged her tight. "You are so welcome to the family!"

Andy gasped and turned red.

"But we..I …Sam… we.."

"Just started?" Sarah urged.

"You could say that."

"Listen Sweetie. I know my brother. He may have had girls before. But never one that he constantly talks about for the last two years. Your name always pops up in his conversations. I saw the way he looked at you just now. And the past three days when he was at my place, his phone was never a foot away from him." She pulled Andy closer. "I've never labeled my brother as a romantic. But I may have to rethink that after hearing him say goodbye to you for half an hour, at the end of every phone call."

Sarah started smirking at Andy's shocked expression. They then burst into giggles. It took sometime before they calm down.

"He told you anything about me, Sarah?"

"About your broken engagement, you mean?"

"Yes." Andy blushed.

"Not all the details but Sweetie, the way I see it, you have every right to break that engagement. But my question is: Do you love my brother?"

"Too much. Maybe that was why I hadn't dared to be with him before. I couldn't bear to lose him whenever he goes undercover. Even the thought of it scares me."

When Andy stopped talking, Sarah reached for her hand. "And now?"

"Now." Andy took a deep breath before continuing, "Now, I want to be with Sam. I've realized that my broken engagement was a kind of blessing. And with all the close calls that I've got and Sam's recent one, I see it as a second chance for me to be with him. I love him, Sarah." She squeezed the older woman's hand, "I'm still afraid. But I'm more afraid of not being with him."

"You both are working in the same line that puts you both in danger every day. God willing, you'll both be safe. But don't be afraid to take the chance to be with the one you love just because you are afraid of losing them. In reality, life is not happy ever after for all eternity. Eventually one will go before the other. But it's how we spend our time with the one with we love and being there for them that matters."

"Thank you." Andy whispered. Smiling to herself, Andy recalled the time when Sam told her that he's there when it matters.

"It was something that Sarge's mom told me a long time ago. She was helping me with my wedding veil, when she gave me that precious piece of advice." Sarah smiled at the memory. "She must have sensed that I was still having second thoughts, despite having been together with her son for 8 years."

"Sarge?"

"Michael. He was with the Toronto Fire Department since before we got married. But he decided to have an early retirement, as he calls it, when he was injured in the line of duty about six years ago." Sarah's sad smile faded and was replaced by a smile of mischief. "Didn't Sam ever tell you how I met my Michael?"

"No." Andy shook her head.

"Well," Sarah's voice suddenly became louder. "It all started when Grumpy was twelve and his foot got caught on a tree branch. He was hanging up-side down and yelling for his Mommy."

Sam was hurrying to get lunch ready. Andy was scheduled for the afternoon shift. He had planned to drive her to work a little early. Since he hadn't seen her since that night he left for Sarah's in a hurry, he wanted her alone to himself.

He heard laughter from his two loves out in the hall. Then there was silence. He continued to work on the salad when he heard his sister's sudden loud voice. As soon as he caught the words: It all started when Grumpy was twelve, Sam knew it was time for intervention. He picked up his phone and pressed Speed Dial 2.

"Sarge! Hey.…. No. Sarah's fine…. She needs talk to you. Hang on."

Sam walked out of the kitchen, stood in front of Sarah and handed the phone to her. "Sorry. Sarge needs to talk to you."

"Funny. I didn't hear the phone ringing." Sarah muttered as she took the phone from him. "Hey, Honey. Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

Sam quickly grabbed Andy's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight from Sarah, he backed his girlfriend up against the fridge and started kissing her senseless. He only stopped when he heard his sister yelled.

"Samuel Shane Swarek! You sneaky weasel!"

**xox**

"Sam, maybe you wanna slow down a bit? I've still got about 20 minutes before my shift starts."

"We would have more time if you hadn't insisted on gathering more defaming information from my sister." He grumbled.

"But Sam," She placed her hand high on his thigh, which made Sam swerved the truck just a little bit. Andy didn't notice as she continued excitedly.

"She was telling me stories from your childhood. By the way, she promised to show me pictures of you at five years old dressed in a pumpkin costume for Halloween." She rubbed her hands in glee.

"That's it! I'm not letting you near my sister again. Ever." He growled and grabbed her hand to place it back on his thigh. "And keep your hand there." He ordered as he turned his truck into the precinct parking lot.

"Why are you suddenly so, erm, grumpy?" She giggled when he tensed at her choice of word.

"I had a perfect plan, McNally." He released both of their seat belts and turned to face her. "Lunch at my place. Sedate my sister. Take you back to your apartment. Test out your new mattress. Check out my theory that your shower is big enough for two. Then convince you to call the station to say that you'll be 4 hours late due to some plumbing problems. Drive you to work. Hang around the station, possibly near your desk. Then 2 hours later ask Best if you could leave early coz your Landlord called, something about a fire alarm."

"And now?" Andy traced her finger from his shoulder to his arm.

"Now I have less time to maul my girlfriend before she leaves me for the next 8 hours at least." He groaned. "Can't you take the day off?"

"No." Andy reached for his thigh and used it to pull her closer to him. She whispered against his lips, "But if you shut up now, I'll let you maul me for the next 15 minutes."

"Awesome thinking." He murmured before his lips covered hers and practically molds her body to his.

Andy's fingers dug into his hair and pulled him towards her. She slowly sank back onto the seat bringing him on top of her. His mouth was hot and so were his hands. Andy whispered his name and ran her hand up under his shirt. Sam groaned and left her lips to trail a kiss down her neck, taking pleasurable little nips that made her moan for more. She hissed and scraped her nails down his back when he sank his teeth into her neck and starts to leave his mark there.

He groaned when Andy shifted her hips to grind against his. His hand left her hair to sneak under her shirt, seeking her smooth skin beneath. Andy guided his lips back to hers and welcomed his tongue when he seeks entrance. She wrapped her leg over his lower back and pulled him closer. Sam had just gotten two buttons of her shirt undone when there was a rap on the window on Andy's side.

"What the hell …!" Sam cursed as he looked up to see his longtime friend, Oliver Shaw peering in the window. He quickly pulled Andy's shirt together before pulling her up against him. Keeping her back towards Shaw, so she could redo her buttons, he wound down the window and shot a dagger look at the smirking man outside.

"You timing sucks, Bro." Sam hissed.

"Swarek. McNally." He paused a moment before adding, "Kids? Do you know that it is an offence to behave indecently in a public car park?" Shaw asked while biting his lips.

"This isn't a public car park," Andy replied as she straightened her shirt and hair. "We are in the precinct lot."

"Ahhh! That's the more reason why you two shouldn't be frolicking for all to see." He winked. "By the way McNally, I kind of have reserved this talk for my girls if the time comes. Not when, but if. But, I might as well start rehearsing it with you."

"What are you talking about Ollie?" Sam shot him.

"Ahem.." Ollie raised his hand asking for a moment before he yelled. "What the hell do you think you are doing making out in a truck with that boy in broad daylight?"

"Coz he is Sam?" Andy asked meekly.

"That question does not warrant an answer, Young Lady. Even if it does, what the hell kind of an answer was that?" Looking up at Sam, he added, "And you! What were you thinking necking your Rookie under Franks' nose? The guy just passed by your truck two minutes ago!"

"She's not my Rookie anymore Ollie."

"Right." Shaw then looked at them back and forth. "You two wanna tell me something?"

Andy turned to look at Sam and widened her eyes. She reached up and wiped her colour off his lips. Sam pulled her collar higher to hide the hickey he gave her. She heard Shaw chuckled and smacked his arm that was resting on the window.

Sam then interlocked his fingers with Andy's and raised it to show Shaw.

"So the rumour is true? You two are lovers." Shaw tapped his chin.

"No…." Andy shook her head.

"..it's still not true.. We've only.." Sam supplied.

"…realized last Wednesday …" Andy continued.

"...that we want to be together. And it's only…"

"..today, that we've a chance.."

"..to meet."

Upon seeing Shaw's smiling face, Sam asked, "What?"

"Isn't it cute how you two finishes off each other's sentences?"

"Oh shut up! We are not cute!" Sam spat but looked at Andy and added, "Well, Andy is. Why don't you get your ass in there for Parade!" Sam scolded him.

"So. Do I get to make a special announcement during Parade?"

Sam and Andy shared a look. A small shake of her head, told Sam what he needed to know.

"Buddy, you think you can withhold the information for now. Today is the first day that we, uh, just got together. We wanna keep it to ourselves for a while." Sam told his friend asking for his understanding.

"Sure." He nodded. "Just to be clear, is there anything else I should know about? Like you guys eloped or something?"

"Nope." They both shook their heads.

"Ok." Shaw smiled and turned to leave. He turned back at the last moment. "Do I get to tell Zoe?"

"Will she tell Noelle?" Sam quipped.

"I should kick your ass coz you just insulted my wife, Dude. But I guess you are right." He chuckled. "Seriously you guys," He threw both of them a sincere smile. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Ollie." Sam and Andy said in unison. Then, "What?" in unison again when Shaw started laughing.

Oliver Shaw tiptoed and reached both of his hands into the truck to pinch each of their cheek before walking away.

"Not cute my ass!"

**xox**

Sam and Andy decided to tell their friends three weeks later. It was not that they wanted to but they took pity on their good friend Oliver Shaw. The man was turning blue from not trying to breath out their secret every time the others ask if he knows anything. And putting on a little weight simply coz every time Zoe asked about the couple, Shaw would stuff his mouth with the nearest available food.

The decision was also made when Shaw told them that for holding a secret of such magnitude, it is only fair that their first child should be named after him. No matter how much Sam loves his friend, he still wants his first born to be Sam, Jr.

Five weeks later, Sam was partnered with Dov for a day. Andy was not feeling too good that morning and Sam suggested that she takes a day off. Naturally she resisted the idea but Sam told her that a cop needs to be at their best. Plus he'll be home for lunch and that food is optional. Andy agreed.

Sam was in a good mood, hence Dov was driving. They were just talking when Sam's phone rang and displayed Andy's name.

"Hey." His dimples in evidence as he answered her call.

"Hey Babe. Busy?"

"No. Just cruising. You still feeling queasy?"

"No. I'm better."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Only next time, don't feed me too much if you are planning on taking me on those roller coaster rides."

"So, were you resting like I told you to?"

"Nope." She giggled. "I went down to the pharmacy."

"Pharmacy?"

"Yeah. I needed some, er, women kind of things. And I got the kit as well."

"The kit? What kit?"

"The First Aid Kit. You've finished using all the things inside it and you have not replaced any. And… hang on. The water is boiling. ..Ok. I'm back. What was I saying?"

"You went to the pharmacy, you got a kit and…. ?"

"Oh! Sam you are not gonna believe this!"

"Believe what?"

"I was waiting in line when I heard over the radio that the first person to call into the station with the correct answer to their question gets 2 free tickets to the concert that they will be holding next month."

"And?"

"And I won! Now guess who will be performing?"

"Andy. Stop killing me! Tell me now!"

"Rush and The Who."

"You're positive?"

"Oooh yeah Baby!"

"Andy I…."

"Sam Swarek speechless. That's a first. Don't know what to say? Say: Thank you Andy. I love you."

"Thank you Andy. I love you."

"You're welcome."

"Andy I'm so.."

"Happy?"

"I'm more than happy, Sweetheart."

"So you wanna come home for lunch to celebrate?"

"I'm taking the afternoon off to celebrate. With you."

"Afternoon off? Ok, in that case, could you send me to the library? I have books to return. But I gotta check the due date. It could be overdue already."

"No worries. I'll take you to have it checked and find out the due date."

"One more thing."

"You have a craving for some special food? I could get it before I get home."

"I'm craving for your Persian Chicken that you've promised to cook. So you need to pick up some pickles and olives. And your favourite ice-cream is almost finished."

"Okie doke. That's pickles, olive and pistachio ice-cream. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I can't decide which Superman movie to rent. Do you want the Chris Reeve or the George Reeves one? Or you prefer the latest?"

"Chris sounds good."

"Ok Babe. I think I've kept you long enough. I bet Dov is listening in to every word."

"Yeah. But there's no more secret for us to keep from anyone."

"True. Rumours and us are history."

"Ok, Sweetheart I gotta go. It's almost lunch anyway. I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait. Bye."

"Bye Andy. And Andy…."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for giving me something that I've been wanting for a long time."

"You are welcome. I hope we don't have to police the concert!"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care. There's always an alternative."

"Fake illness of some kind on that day?"

"That's an option."

"Alright. I'm gonna hang up after you say 'I love you Andy'. Coz I know how you are capable of dragging a goodbye for half an hour. Even your sister knows it. Bye. I love you Sam."

"I love you Andy."

**xox**

Later that evening at the Penny's, Dov made his way straight to the table where the Rookies and the senior officers were gathered. His flushed face told them that he has something to share.

"Ok Epstein," Shaw put his arm around the younger man's shoulder and shook him. "Tell us what you've got."

"What?" Dov playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb Dov." Gail sighed. "Like we all don't know that look."

"Ok." Dov clapped his hands and took a deep breath before bursting with, "Andy's pregnant!"

"WHAT?" the others chorused.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Are you serious Man Boy?"

"You better watch your mouth or Swarek is gonna shut it for you!"

"They said there's nothing else. My ass!"

"Come on Dov. Where did you hear such a thing?"

"Maybe it's just another rumour?"

"McNally's gonna go crazy with desk duty."

"Swarek did say he had some personal matter to attend to."

Dov raised his palms to get their attention. "I heard from Swarek himself. He was talking to Andy on the phone this morning. He asked if she was still feeling queasy. And she said that she went to the pharmacy to get a kit and it's positive. You all know Swarek took the afternoon off. They are going to the doctor to check when the baby is due. Andy even has started on some crazy food cravings. Ugh!"

"Wow! This is news!"

"That's not all." Dov leaned closer. "I think they are really serious about this baby thing. Coz he said he has been waiting a long time for it and would even consider an alternative. I'd say adoption."

"You're joking." Diaz uttered in disbelieve.

"I'm not. And guess what Bro?" Dov looked straight at Diaz.

"What?" The tall Rookie asked as he took a gulp of his drink.

"They are gonna name their baby after you, Chris!"

"What's wrong with the name Ollie?" Oliver Shaw grumbled as he wiped off the drink that Diaz spurt on his shirt.

**xox**

"Comfy?"

"Mmmmmmm." Andy sighed as she snuggled more into Sam's warm body on the bed.

"You ok to go back to work tomorrow?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"You are not planning to strap me onto another roller coaster ride are you?"

"Not a roller coaster ride. But a wild ride. That I can promise."

"You are so full of it!" Andy laughed and reached up to kiss his chin.

"Shouldn't you be one full of 'it'?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"SAM!" She smacked his chest and got up from the warmth his body provided. "You want a drink?"

"You serving me drinks in bed?" Sam tried to grab Andy as she got out of the bed.

Giggling, she swatted his hands. "It's a two way street. So what do you want?"

"Just water."

"Water it is." She saluted him as she walked towards the kitchen while wriggling into his shirt.

"Andy, could you bring my backpack too?"

"For what?" Andy poked her head at the door.

"I wanna show you the books I borrowed."

"Some sex manuals?"

"Shut up! Just go get the drinks and my bag and come back here. Pronto!"

"Yes SIR!"

Andy came back a few moments later with the requested items. She settled between Sam's outstretched legs as he leaned his back against the headboard. She pulled the quilt over them.

"Stop wiggling or you'll never get to see the books I borrowed."

"And that is bad, because…..?"

Sam squeezed her and dropped a kiss under her jaw. Lowering his voice, he breathed huskily in her ear, "Because I may be awesome but I need some rest too." He pinched her side when she started laughing.

"Ok. Let's take a look at your books." Andy took them out of his bag. She looked at the first one and sighed. "Why am I not surprise?"

"Hey! This is the latest 101 Joke book that they have."

Andy took out two more. "Volumes, 1, 2 and 3?" She tilted her head back at him. "Sam."

"The last one I read them was when I was nine. I got a lot to catch up on ok? And you did say that I should get a new one."

"Ok. What's next?" Andy took the next one out. "Sam. This is a book on baby names."

"Yeah, so?" He took the book out of her hands, "I want to know how many variations are there to your name." When Andy remained still he was worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She moved to get out of his arms. She gave a pat on his thigh when he held her back. "Don't worry. I just wanna get my book."

Andy opened her side drawer and took a book out. She settled back between his legs.

"It's the same book." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. It's overdue like the rest that we returned just now. But I wanna keep this for a while. Funny huh?" She asked but there was no humour in her voice.

"Sweetheart. What's wrong?" He rubbed her arms before pulling her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Last week I thought was having your baby."

"Andy."

"What if I was Sam?"

"Were you going to keep our baby when you thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes. But what would you want to do? Would you…?"

Sam squeezed his girlfriend to stop her from asking anymore. He then released her to turn her around. He laid her across his lap. Sam then gently pulled her chin to look at him. He searched her worried face and glanced down at the book in her hand. He brushed his nose against hers before softly kissing her trembling lips.

"I would want his name to be Sam Swarek, Jr."

Andy's tears started down her cheeks. Sam held her close.

"Were you afraid? Afraid that I'll leave you? Or ask you to go for an abortion? Or give it up?"

She nodded against his chest.

"I'll never leave you. And I would never ask any of that from you Andy. I would love for you to be the mother of my child. My children." He gently pushed her hair out of her face. "But Andy, are you ready for it? You are just starting your career."

"I was afraid. But I wouldn't abort our baby or give him or her up. Our baby is more precious than my career. I can always go back to work but I could never get a life back."

"I love you, you know that?" Sam's voice broke as he couldn't control his emotions any more.

"I love you too."

They stay cuddled for some time before Sam lifted the books of baby names. Andy felt a rumble in his chest.

"What?" She lifted her head off his chest.

"It could have been a girl."

"And do I get to have a say in choosing her name?"

"What? You don't like McCandy?"

"Haha!" Andy stacked her hands on his chest. "Tell me. Would you be more protective if it's a girl?"

"Andy," Sam pulled her higher against him. "Boy or girl, each of my children deserves my equal protection."

"I like the sound of that."

"But the girls don't get to date till at least 25…?"

"You're terrible!"

Sam picked up the books again and started to smile devilishly.

"What now?" Andy groaned.

"What do you think will happen if the team were to find these books in our bags?"

"Oh Sam!" She rolled her eyes. "You are not thinking of instigating them to start a rumour about us are you?"

"Come on McNally. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"But.." Andy frowned.

Sam cupped her jaw in his palms and perked his eyebrow at her. "Hey. But what?"

"Nothing…"

"Andy…"

"It's just that we made the rumour about us being lovers real. What if we.. I ..we… What if this rumour turns out to be real too?"

"As in we really have a baby?"

Andy nodded.

Sam kissed her nose. "Then we just take a day off from work."

"Day off from work?"

"Yeah. You don't expect me to let you choose your ring during our lunch break or in between car chases, do you?"

"Sam…?"

"Andy with or without a baby, I have plans to ask you to marry me. But we are just starting our relationship and I don't wanna scare you."

"I'm not scared to be with you."

"So is that a yes?"

"If it is, what do you plan to do about it?" She laid herself on top of him and let her fingers rake through his hair, slowly pulling his head down to her.

"First, I have to decide, no, we have to decide which would be a better thing to do."

"Do what?" She whispered against his lips.

"Leave the books of baby names in our bags for the team to find. Or we call Zoe and ask her if she knows of any Wedding Planners."

"SAM!" Andy pushed herself up to straddle him and with her hands on her hips she hissed. "You seriously want to decide that now?"

Sam's hand started to pull her down to him again while giving her that infuriating sexy grin of his.

"Ok. Let's decide on that after 20 minutes." Andy's hand reached down between them and he added in a husky whisper. "Or more."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed that. Send me your thoughts?**


End file.
